


Finally

by Shipsrmythirst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3rd person, Gen, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheithlentines, Wedding, keith proposes, shared POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsrmythirst/pseuds/Shipsrmythirst
Summary: Keith and Shiro’s wedding day, 6 years after they started dating. Unique engagement items and cute wedding rings. Mainly just sheith, side characters don’t get much interaction but they’re still there.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Shiethlentines for @EerieCipher! It’s super late, but I hope you like it dear! I tried to make it super fluffy. I really liked the idea of them having a sappy wedding day. I wrote this while sick, so I’m sorry if there’s any typos, I promise to fix them if so! Happy Sheithlentines!<3

Calling what Shiro was currently feeling "nerves" would have been an understatement. The crimson bowtie around his neck felt too tight no matter how much he tried to loosen and adjust it. The mirror seemed to mock him, but it was just Matt behind him trying in vain not to laugh. Shiro buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Dude. Relaaaaax! _What_ are you freaking out about?"   
  
Matt was still chuckling, but now his hand was on Shiro's shoulder as he approached. They were alone in the room, which was meant for the groom and party to get ready and wait in. Behind the mirror was an _extremely_ small changing room for privacy. Shiro had opted not to use it, but now he felt even more self conscious. Matt would not stop staring at him. His silent question rang loud.   
  
"You can see some of my scars," Shiro pointed at his chest above where the white fabric of his suit began and a necklace hung, reflecting the light.   
  
"Keith would have known that, right? Besides, he's seen these before, hasn't he?" There was a sly look dancing on Matt's face as he nudged Shiro’s arm.   
  
All he could do was roll his eyes and push Matt off with a sigh. He was right. Keith had chosen these jackets with a reason, and Shiro had a feeling this might have been part of it. It _had_ been a piece of his proposal, after all...   
  
***   
  
_Keith's hands were shaking slightly as he gripped the railing of the fence. The sunset was beautiful, as if Helios himself had come that evening to make it extra special, just for them. Behind him, the sky was already a dark shade of blue. In front of him, though, were so many shades of red and purple that Keith wanted so badly to fly through the scarce clouds lining the horizon._   
  
_But not now. He had something important to do. A heavy weight in the pocket of his tight black jeans.The little box he'd spent hours painstakingly making sure was perfect, all while Pidge had rolled her eyes and his mother quietly explained to the sales rep that it was important._   
  
_The door to the roof flung open just then making Keith nearly jump out of his skin. He cleared his throat, shaking himself a little to get rid of the nerves before turning to face the approaching Shiro._   
  
_Takashi Shirogane. His boyfriend._   
  
_Five years felt like eons. Sometimes he'd wondered if neither of them had ever proposed because it felt so... comfortable, how things were. They were basically already married, if he was honest with himself. Shiro approached him now with a huge smile on his face, making Keith's nerves rise right back up again. How could one man be so fucking beautiful? Like a sculpted god. Keith counted his luck._   
  
_"Keith?" Shiro called his name gently, his hand resting on Keith's which still clung tightly to the rooftop railing, "Are you alright?"_   
  
_Keith furrowed his brows. Had Shiro been calling his name while he'd been straight up ogling him? God how bad would it be when they were married?_   
  
When _. Keith met Shiro's worried gaze with a small smile._   
  
_"Shiro, look at the sunset."_   
  
_Shiro obeyed, though still with mild concern. Keith had been right though, that day’s sunset was particularly dazzling. The blue of night behind them was bleeding in slowly, making the sky a perfect ombre of blue-purple-red, with hues of orange still clinging to the sun as it faded. Scarce streaks of clouds painted the sky, colorful reflections of the light around them. Shiro turned to Keith to tell him his deduction only to find the latter watching him like he was Helios himself._   
  
_"It's breathtaking, Keith." He was blushing so hard._   
  
_"Mmhmm. But..." he glanced at it quickly then back to Shiro, eyes sparkling like the ocean, "I'd rather look at you. You're_ stunning _."_   
  
_A sputtering mess. Shiro had to avert his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck with his prosthetic. No amount of time would make him any less flustered around this man._   
  
_Keith brought his hands up to gently cup Shiro's face, the light making him look like a mosaic of art. Shiro's steel eyes were wide, expectant, but Keith just held him there for a moment, close enough that their noses almost touched._   
  
_"K-Keith? Are you o-"_   
  
_"Marry me, Takashi."_   
  
_It had been with such a breathless whisper that Keith was almost afraid he hadn't heard him. Shiro was frozen in place, unmoving like an_ actual _statue._ Yeah, he definitely heard. _Keith took a deep breath to steady his anxiety then rubbed his thumbs over Shiro's defined cheeks._   
  
_"I have loved you for so much of my life. I love all of you. The scarred warrior, the fierce leader, the one who cries over sappy movies, the one that burns water, the one whose taught me how to truly live life, the one who's made my heart so, so full, but more than anything-"_   
  
_Keith had to blink or tears were going to spill before he could finish. Shiro was gripping his arms now, a soft smile on his face that shone brightly in grey eyes._   
  
_"More than anything, I love you, Kashi. Please, marry me."_   
  
_Wetness began to pool around where Keith's hands were pressed against Shiro's chiseled face and he knew tears were probably starting to betray him, too. Shiro pulled him in suddenly, their lips connecting before Keith had a chance to think. At first it was a gentle kiss, almost cautious. Keith wrapped a hand around the back of Shiro's head, pressing him closer to get more of him. Shiro understood quickly, human arm wrapping around Keith's waist while the artificial one twined its fingers through his black braid. Their lips were pressed together just like their bodies. Shiro licked Keith's lips for entrance, nibbling at them gently - earning him a small whine - as he complied. Everything was hot as they locked tongues, swapping fluids as they clung to each other and mixed their sweat, tears, and saliva. Shiro wondered how bad it would be to get caught naked on the garrison rooftop with his future husband._   
  
Husband _._   
  
_Pulling away from a very thirsty and dazed Keith, Shiro couldn't keep the smile off his face as he reached to mirror what Keith had done before. He placed a hand on Keith's cheek, rubbing the scar there, the other on his shoulder._   
  
_"I'm sorry I jumped you... I uh... got excited..." Shiro cleared his throat, "Do you still want my answer?"_   
  
_It seemed like there was just a permanent smile on Keith's face that puffed up his cheeks a bit. Adorable, Shiro was swooning. He nuzzled into Shiro's hand as he nodded decisively._   
  
_"Yes. It would be my honor to marry you, Cherrybomb."_   
  
_Keith's face suddenly got warm beneath his palm, blush spreading to his ears. Shiro rarely called him that anymore, but he'd always secretly loved the name. He looked up at his fiance, stars in his eyes, and withdrew the box in his pocket._   
  
_"Here," Keith kept his eyes down for a second before finally looking up and offering Shiro the silver box with a small black cat design, "It's the engagement... thing."_   
  
***   
  
Matt gave Shiro's shoulder a squeeze before sitting back down in the corner to wait for his call. It didn't take long before Shiro was left alone with his thoughts a minute later when Pidge appeared to fetch her brother. Suddenly he was left in an empty room. The memory of Keith proposing lingered in his mind, fresh like it had been mere hours ago instead of a whole year. It made a certain warmth swell in his chest. The previous nerves he'd felt melted away like icecream in summer. He fidgeted with the necklace as he thought of Keith’s smile.   
  
A moment passed while Shiro gently fixed his hair as he waited. The knock on the door revealed a head of familiar white hair in a half up-do. Allura hid her face behind the door, unsure of whether Shiro was ready or not.   
  
"Shiro? It is time. I have been sent to fetch you."   
  
With a chuckle, he opened the door all the way to reveal an elegantly dressed Allura with a huge smile on her face. She wore a long baby-blue gown that sparkled when she moved. Shiro gave her a small smile as she waved him out, knowing he wouldn't be spared another second.   
  
"Alright, alright. I'm going."   
  
Allura looped her arm around his and walked him toward outside where everyone was waiting. She brought him all the way to the end the end of the aisle, an arc of red and white roses ruined around a black archway stood over Coran who awaited him eagerly. There she released him with a kiss on the cheek and a wave to Coran (who was nervously reading through his script, just _one_ more time). Shiro folded his hands in front of him. The music kicked on not a second later, and the doors at the end of the aisle opened with more of the same petals falling like confetti over the doorway. He couldn't look away. Krolia entered with the utmost grace, a purple dress that mimicked a tunic, but was too elegant to be called such, draped around her. She wore a very well-placed smirk on her lips as she made eye contact with him. She was extending her arm out and suddenly Keith was beside her.   
  
Keith.   
  
Any hope of still breathing normally was gone the second Shiro laid eyes on him. Keith was wearing the same outfit as him, white suit jacket with a slightly open chest and black dress pants, but it hugged him so _perfectly_ . Indigo eyes met silver. Shiro realized suddenly that he was coming closer. There was a shy smile on his face. Even through the light makeup Shiro noted the hints of a blush. He was breathtaking. Shiro couldn't keep the stupid grin off his features as they approached. He extended his hand for Keith to take when they approached, but Krolia leveled him with a look first.   
  
"Treat him right, Shirogane." it sounded more like a threat than a request.   
  
Shiro swallowed and nodded. He'd seen his mother-in-law in combat, she was...intimidating.   
  
" _Mom_ ..." Keith was being held slightly behind her, his voice not unlike a whine.   
  
Krolia shot them both a smile before passing Keith's hand to Shiro's human one (that he'd been holding out this whole time).   
  
" _Hey_ ," Shiro whispered as Keith stood beside him.   
  
"Alright, let's get started shall we?" Coran proudly smiled at them, tears in his eyes already.   
  
Keith squeezed his hand, looking up at Shiro with a thrashing heart. Coran was making the introductions, but he couldn't really pay attention to it.   
  
"Hey," Keith smiled.   
  
  
"You look amazing," Shiro's gaze was soft, so full of love. Keith's breath caught.   
  
"You should look in a mirror," he wanted to avert his eyes, feeling naked and vulnerable, but he couldn’t look away from those liquid silver eyes.   
  
"And now I understand there are vows the grooms would like to read?" Coran waggled his eyebrows at them, pointing the mic back and forth for one of them to take.   
  
Keith grabbed the microphone in a moment of impulse. With a deep breath, he nodded to himself before swallowing down his anxiety.   
  
"Shiro," Keith took a deep breath and tried again while a bionic hand rose to caress his cheek, "Takashi. You've made me the person I am today. Without you, I don't know where I'd be. You have saved me so many times. You helped me become a pilot, even accepted me as part-Galra. You've never given up on me, and I will never give up on you. You make me want to be a better person. I want to do that for you, too. For the rest of our lives, as many times as it takes, right? I love you, Kashi."   
  
A quiet sniffle was Keith's only symbol that his words truly reached him until he was surprised with a kiss on the forehead.   
  
"I love you, too." it was a quiet mumble but Keith heard it clearly. Shiro grabbed the mic, fingers lingering on Keith's for a moment before taking it.   
  
"Keith. My Cherrybomb. When we first met, I knew right away you were giving to be trouble. I knew, because you reminded me so much of myself. But you had so much raw talent and potential then, you just needed to believe in yourself. I was just lucky to be there to witness that. You've come so far, opened up so much, gained so much. Thank you for always sticking with me, for saving my life, for bringing me _back_ to life, for _everything_ you've done for me. You always believed in me, even when I lost all hope in myself. You're my starlight in the darkest nights. I love you, Keith."   
  
Shiro was breathing harder, heart hammering against his chest. But he'd fought hard to make it through the whole thing without pause. Keith, however, had silent tears streaming down his cheeks and a hand pressed against Shiro's prosthetic that had never left his face. Shiro belatedly realized Coran was a blubbering mess now, but he was too focused on Keith to care much.   
  
"You're such a _sap_ ," Keith hiccupped, nudging him.   
  
Shiro handed Coran his mic back so he could continue. He reached out with his human hand and lightly tapped the necklace around his husband-to-be's neck. It had a silver sun with pointy rays, an engraved "T" right in the center.   
  
"I think we're both saps," Shiro grinned.   
  
Keith rolled his eyes but mimicked the gesture, touching Shiro's necklace in the same manner. His was a golden crescent moon with an engraved "K" in the center. Keith had wanted something unique for their engagement. Rings were for weddings.   
  
"Now, do you, Commander Shirogane, Captain of the Atlas, take the Head of Voltron, Keith Kogane to be your husband? There's more written here, something about sickness and health and... _death_ ?! No, that can't be right. Awfully morbid for a wedding, dontcha think?" Coran squinted at his notes before shrugging and looking back up at the couple, "So, Shiro, whaddaya say?"   
  
Shiro had been trying hard not to giggle the whole time he'd been speaking, but Keith had a hand over his mouth, unable to stifle his laughter. They both suddenly wondered how Alteans did weddings.   
  
"I do, 1,000 times over," Shiro couldn't help grinning at Keith.   
  
"And do you, Head of Voltron, Keith Kogane take Commander Shirogane, Captain of the Atlas, as your husband?"   
  
"Of course," Keith gave a small shrug, but he was grinning back, efficiently killing any hope Shiro had of survival. God he was beautiful.   
  
"Rings! Hunk?" Both Shiro and Keith turned slightly to see Hunk already there, open box in hand, tears covering his face completely. They took out their respective ones.   
  
"Here you go guys," with that, Hunk was right back in his seat beside Krolia and Kolivan.   
  
Keith held eye contact with his soon to be husband for a moment before nodding and whispering " _Together_ ."   
  
They each held out their left hand, slipping on the semi-thick bands at the same time. The audience beside them was full of soft applause and sniffles. The rings themselves were pretty simple, Shiro's was a silver band with an engraved golden moon in the center, while Keith's was gold with a silver sun. Matching their necklaces. They laced their fingers together, holding both hands in anticipation.   
  
"It says here you may now kiss! Oh! Well, hop to it you lovebirds!" Coran seemed to be excited, too. The crowd chuckled.   
  
Keith was smiling, but it was a little shy. Shiro inched closer, returning a hand to his face so he could hold him steady.   
  
"Kiss already, c'mon!" a teasing heckle came from the seats.   
  
"Lance, I swear to fuck," Keith swore under his breath.   
  
"Hey, Cherrybomb," Shiro whispered, earning him a very red husband, "I love you."   
  
Their lips were connected before Keith could respond. Keith wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, wanting to stay in this moment forever. Dear god, they were _married_ .   
  
"Ahem. I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Shirogane! Congratulations you two! You sure kept everyone waiting!"   
  
_Finally_.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me anywhere @Shipsrmythirst c:


End file.
